After the Final ShowDown
by JJScottishGirl
Summary: Continuing on from the last minutes of the final show. Syd is more traumatized by the events of recent weeks than anyone realized and as Gage struggles to help her, their strong feelings for one another come to the fore. Part 6 up - story complete!
1. Homecoming

After the Show/Down  
  
Part 1  
  
Gage watched in delight as Walker and Alex emerged from their car and walked towards their front porch, a small bundle tucked delicately in Alex's arms. Cheers of happiness and exclamations of joy surrounded him, and he heard his own voice added to the mix of well-wishers. In past few weeks they had lost some important colleagues and friends, and had discovered that their good friend C.D. Parker had in fact been murdered. Trivette had been seriously injured and there had been complications with Alex's pregnancy. Now though, for the first time in a long while, they had something to celebrate.  
  
His partner Syd moved closer to the happy family and reached down to touch baby Angela's delicate face. As Walker put his arm around his wife's shoulders and Trivette clasped hands with his fiancée Erica, Gage resisted the urge to reach down and touch Syd possessively on the back. It was not the first time in recent months that he had had to restrain himself around his partner. And with the events of recent days still painfully fresh in his mind, Gage found it nearly impossible to let her out of his sight.  
  
Things were complicated between him and Sydney, and he knew that he was as much to blame for the confusion as Syd. But since that day just after Walker and Alex's wedding, when Trivette had forced him to think of Syd as a woman, rather than simply his partner, Gage had found himself increasingly comparing all other women to her. And recently on the set of the vampire movie that beautiful actress had told him that it was obvious he had a thing for Syd. Was it obvious? Was it true? Did he really have a 'thing' for her?  
  
He knew that he had strong feelings where she was concerned and he had tried a few times in the past year to let Syd know about his evolving feelings but had received little or no encouragement in the area. He had told her on the set of the vampire movie that he liked having her on the back of his bike and she had retorted that she had her own bike. He had casually said at his high school reunion that he would tell his old girlfriend that he was crazy about someone else to which Syd had not visibly reacted. And the one time he had tried to get her to talk about their kiss after Walker and Alex's wedding, she had kicked him!  
  
But he knew that the feelings were not one-sided, they couldn't be. He remembered how she had tasted that night, almost a year ago now, when she had flung herself into his arms and kissed him, jubilant over the safe landing of the newlywed's plane. He had seen the deep hurt in her eyes when she had tried to help him through his temporary deafness and he had yelled in frustration at her. He was aware of the way she devoted herself to his recovery and supported him in his efforts to learn sign language. He had even heard what she had said to him in the hospital when he was recovering from surgery.  
  
Reviewing all these memories, which had been surfacing unbidden in his mind recently, only left Gage as confused as ever. It was obvious he felt something more than appreciation of a great partnership when it came to Syd. But what exactly it was it that he was feeling remained a mystery to him. All he knew, was that at this moment, surrounded by happy couples and feeling jubilant to be alive, he wished that he could hold Syd the same way that his friends were holding their significant others.  
  
Looking around he realized that the small crowd of the Walker's close family and friends had gone inside and he was standing alone on the porch.  
  
"Gage?" Syd called to him, stepping out the front door, her sunglasses now pushed up onto her head. "Are you coming?"  
  
He met her questioning gaze and catching a strange look on her partner's face, Syd stepped fully outside, shutting the screen door carefully behind her.  
  
"Are you okay Gage?" She asked, concern furrowing her brow.  
  
Gage shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and spoke quietly. "Umm, yeah Syd, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"Okay." Syd smiled up at him. "Because inside there is a whole table full of food and when I looked over at it and realized you weren't there..."  
  
"I just don't have much of an appetite right now I guess."  
  
Syd reached up and playfully felt his forehead as if checking for a fever. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I have never known you not to fill up your plate at one of these things."  
  
He reached for her hand and lowered it from his face. He didn't release her hand immediately but instead kept holding it, steadily looking into eyes, almost willing her to try and understand all the feelings he was having right now. Instantly Syd's arm went rigid and she took a step back from him.  
  
"I, umm, better get back inside. I promised Alex I would look after the refreshments. I should go see if anyone needs more tea." Syd shook her hand free from Gage's and almost bolted from the porch.  
  
Sighing at yet another confusing interface between the two of them, Gage followed her inside a moment later. Alex and the baby were sitting on the sofa, Walker standing beside them beaming like only a proud father can. He saw Syd standing over near the window offering tea to one of the guests in a voice that was almost too bright, too forced.  
  
Her heart racing Syd channelled all her energy into the mundane task of pouring tea. When the pot finished she leapt at the chance to escape the living room where her partner had just entered and brew another pot in the kitchen.  
  
What had just happened? One minute she was playfully teasing Gage, a common pursuit between them, and the next moment he was looking at her with a fever bright intensity that had scared her to death. In his eyes she had seen a mirror of the confusion that often filled her own when she was alone and trying to sort her way through unexplained situations. Never, in all the time she had known Gage, had she seen such raw emotion except maybe for the time that he had lost his hearing and was trying to come to terms with his loss and the senseless death of his high school girl friend.  
  
Pouring the now boiled kettle of water over the teabags, Syd noticed that her hands had thankfully ceased shaking and, taking a deep breathe to steady her nerves, she walked back into the main room. Gage was leaning comfortably against a wall frame, chatting with Trivette and they were laughing amicably over some story. Syd placed the teapot down on the refreshment table and walked over towards Alex and the baby, on the opposite side of the room from her partner.  
  
"She's just beautiful Alex."  
  
"Thank you Sydney. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Really? I..uhh..okay, I haven't held many babies before."  
  
Syd settled down on the sofa beside the new mother and Angela, still sleeping, was passed over into Syd's waiting arms. As she held the tiny bundle in her arms and cooed soft little noises at her, Syd felt the unmistakable bulky frame of her partner sit down beside her. Looking up at him, Syd saw no trace of the confused and emotional man she had left on the porch. Instead, Gage was giving her one of his trademark winning grins. She visibly relaxed; things were going to be fine between them  
  
"You're a natural Syd. When are you going to have one of your own?" He commented, to which Syd unsuccessfully tried to elbow Gage in the side. Her sudden movement though, while mostly missing Gage's ribs, had the effect of waking Angela who began to cry, leaving no-one in the room doubting her lung capacity.  
  
"Oh, nice work Gage!" Syd commented, as she passed the infant back to Alex, now standing, who was too anxious to soothe her newborn's cries to worry about why she had started crying in the first place. In reality Syd was angry at herself for giving in to such a foolish impulse. Sometimes Gage seemed to bring out the most childish behaviours in her.  
  
"Me?" Gage asked innocently, raising his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Syd settled back somewhat grumpily on the sofa, giving Gage a look to let him know she was disgusted with him and that she held him entirely accountable for her actions.  
  
"Don't you look at me that way Syd! You're the one who tried to jab me in the ribs and woke the baby up."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have wanted to jab you in the ribs if you weren't always trying to tease me."  
  
"I think you like it when I tease you." Gage replied, his voice so low that only Syd could hear.  
  
And before she could stop herself, she replied in a whisper. "And I think you like it when I touch you."  
  
They looked at each other, the silence between them electrically charged, and forgetting where they were they suddenly reached forward and attempted to tickle one another.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Stop!" Syd squealed as Gage's fingers made their way to her ribs, and as his tickling subsided she realized that the room was silent, aside from Angela's continued cries, and that all the guests were staring at them. Crimson colour flushing her face, Syd looked away from her closest friends, and standing up mumbled something about needing fresh air and quickly fled the room.  
  
Gage stood up a moment later his own face a brilliant shade of red, and looking anywhere but at Trivette who was now doubled over in laughter, he excused himself from the room and followed Syd outside. Once there he realized that Syd was not on the porch but rather had begun walking toward the large meadow where a couple of Walker's horses were grazing.  
  
"Syd!" he called out to her but received no response. He began to jog after her, ignoring the fact that she had stiffened her shoulders and increased her pace when he had called out to her. "Syd, wait up!"  
  
He quickly caught up with her, and almost regretted his decision to follow her when she turned on him, a maelstrom of fury. If possible, her cheeks were even more crimson than when she had left the house.  
  
"That was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done to me Gage! How can I go back in there and face everyone? We are supposed to be professionals!"  
  
"That I did to you? Listen Syd, you were tickling me too! You think I want to go back in there either; Trivette was killing himself laughing when I left. He is never going to let me hear the end of this. I'll be an old, grey-haired Ranger and he'll still be telling the story of the day I tickled you at Angela's homecoming party. C'mon, I mean when you think about it was kind of funny."  
  
His words, intended to bring humour to the situation, instead elicited even more anger from his partner. Taking her hands off her hips she reached up and pushed Gage, hard, in the chest and, surprised by her actions, he fell backwards with a thud onto the ground.  
  
"It was not funny Gage!" she shouted, her voice cracking. When Gage looked up at her, a quick retort on his lips, he realized that Syd was crying and wisely kept the quip to himself.  
  
"Hey Syd." He spoke softly instead, reaching up to catch one of her hands with his own, and pulling her gently down onto the ground beside him. She came willingly, lowering herself into a kneeling position.  
  
Gage didn't know what to do; he had never seen Syd cry before. She was always so stoic, sometimes she went so far as to look introspective, but never had she dissolved into tears before. This had to be about more than just some stupid, albeit embarrassing, tickling fight.  
  
Sitting up Gage tenderly pulled Syd into an embrace, his strong arms solidly around her petite frame. She was shaking and as he pulled her close to his chest, he could feel her unleash a torrent of tears that she must have been holding in for a very long time. He held her tightly, caressing her back, whispering "shhh" into her hair, until her weeping subsided.  
  
"You okay Syd?" He finally asked when she began to stiffen in his embrace. He released her so that she could move into a sitting position.  
  
She sniffled and nodded her head in response. Gage produced a tissue from his pocket and Syd gratefully accepted it. When she finally looked up at him, her red-rimmed eyes were full of questions Gage wasn't sure that he would be able to answer.  
  
"This isn't just about the stupid tickling thing is it?" Gage asked, already knowing the answer. He wanted to reach out and hold her again, to try and make everything better. Now that she was out of his reach Gage once again felt the confusion of the past few weeks welling up inside him.  
  
"No." Syd's voice sounded so small. "Nothing makes sense any more Gage. All the death and destruction we've just lived through, it was just so pointless. All those innocent people, dead and why – because one man and his friends decided that they could play God. And we almost lost Jimmy and then all the worries about Alex and the baby..."  
  
"I know Syd. I don't know what to say. I wish I could make it make sense but I can't. God knows I've tried."  
  
"Everybody seems to have somebody to help them through it." Syd nodded again, looking down. "I feel so alone." Her thoughts echoing his own, her voice practically a whisper.  
  
"You're not alone Syd. I'm right here." Gage pulled Syd close once more, holding her securely against him as one would hold a frightened child. "I'm right here."  
  
Syd allowed herself to feel safe in his embrace for a moment, and then spoke again. "I know you are Gage. But that frightens me more than anything else. What happens someday when you're not here?"  
  
"Hey, do you know something I don't know?" Gage asked, once again covering up his insecurities with a weak attempt at humour. As Syd managed a tiny smile at his crack, he continued. "I'm not going anywhere Syd; I'll always be here for you."  
  
Syd nodded, knowing that was the best response she could ever hope for from Gage. She was so confused about her feelings for him. He was the best partner a Ranger could ever hope for and he had become her best friend. She trusted him with her life, but could she trust him with her heart? She didn't know and she was too scared to find out. What if he didn't feel the same way that she did?  
  
Oh, she knew he felt something for her. It was always there, just simmering beneath the surface. The way his eyes had sparkled at her when she had walked down the aisle at Walker and Alex's wedding. The way he had looked at her so reverently the night of his reunion and told her she was beautiful. The way he had pulled her to him and kissed her at the biker camp after their successful initiation, even though it had been under the cover that they were a couple. And the way he had commented recently that he kind of liked having her on the back of his bike – Gage was a solo rider, everyone knew that.  
  
So, there was a mutual attraction, but could it ever be more than that? Syd was not sure that she wanted to risk their friendship and partnership for what might amount to no more than a short-lived affair. She had seen Gage's track record with women, he pursued them eagerly, had one or two dates and then the whole thing fizzled out. And her, she hadn't had a long term relationship since joining the Texas Rangers. Not exactly the right formula for a successful relationship.  
  
Syd snuggled in closer to Gage, allowing herself the comfort and security that he offered, however hollow it might be. She knew that he loved her as a friend, and that would have to be enough – she could not, would not, ask for more from him.  
  
Gage closed his eyes as he felt Syd cuddle into him. He wrapped his arms even more firmly around her until their breathing became synchronized. He had been longing to hold her, yearning to touch her and reassure himself of her vitality even since Jensen had been shot on the steps outside Headquarters. He was saddened by the death of their friend but had been admittedly more frightened by the fact that it could just as easily have been Syd. If that bullet had been just a few more inches to the right....  
  
Syd felt a shudder go through Gage and his arms tightened their grip on her as if he was experiencing a painful thought. Pulling her head off his chest and with their faces practically touching, she sought out his gaze and softly asked him if he was alright.  
  
In response Gage closed his eyes, tilted his head slightly and leaning forward placed his lips over hers. Tender and questioning at first, as Syd's lips responded Gage's kiss increased in fervour. When they finally broke apart each was breathing heavily, dazed by the magnitude of their actions and uncertain what to do next.  
  
They sat there on the grass like that, wrapped in each others arms, under the brilliant sunshine of a summer day on Walker's ranch, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Gage finally broke the silence. "Wow Syd, that was..."  
  
"No jokes." Syd muttered, pushing away from him, using anger as a tool to avoid having to deal with the deep feelings that the kiss had stirred in her.  
  
"I'm not trying to joke Syd." Gage's voice was serious and Syd allowed herself to look at him. "That was incredible."  
  
"Oh." Syd could feel herself blushing. "Well, you weren't too bad yourself."  
  
"Now who's joking around?" Gage said as he stood and offered a hand to Syd to pull her up. She uncharacteristically took his hand and allowed him to assist her to a standing position. "I mean it Syd. Thank you for letting me in, thank you for letting me get so close to you. I...I know how important it is for you to be strong, to be in control. That kiss doesn't have to mean anything more than you want it to."  
  
"Okay." Syd nodded, unsure what to say, even a little disappointed. Could he just forget about the passion they had just shared if she asked him to? She wasn't sure that she'd be able to forget.  
  
"I hope that you know just how extraordinary I think you are, and that I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you."  
  
Syd felt herself glowing at Gage's words and looking down she took Gage's hand in her own and said "Thank you Gage. You are pretty special yourself. "  
  
And then, releasing his hand, she began walking back towards the ranch house.  
  
"C'mon Gage, everyone will be wondering where we are if we don't get back soon." She called to him as he seemed to dawdle behind her. A couple of quick jogging steps later he caught up with her and they walked in comfortable silence, each of them feeling more alive than they had in weeks.  
  
When they arrived back at the Walker's, Gage held the door and Syd stepped in first. Prepared for the laughter or the questions of the other guests, Syd was surprised when the crowd merely acknowledged their return and carried on their conversations. Syd headed straight over to Alex and Walker to apologize for their outburst, while Gage strode towards the snack table his appetite apparently in good working order again.  
  
Alex graciously accepted Syd's apology and Walker gave her a funny look, but also accepted. No doubt she and Gage were in for some unpleasant duties in the next few weeks until Walker felt that they had learned their lesson. When she turned around to look for Gage she saw that he had been cornered by Jimmy.  
  
As she approached the two Rangers she realized that Gage's prediction that Trivette would never let him live it down was not far off the mark. Jimmy was making some wisecrack about not realizing that the Walker's baby homecoming party had also included entertainment from the 'baby' members of the Ranger team. Syd approached the two, and bravely taking Gage's hand in front of Jimmy, announced that it was only a very sexy man, assured of his status as a mature male, that would risk tickling her and live to tell the tell. As Jimmy's mouth dropped open, Syd led Gage away by the hand and into the kitchen by telling him that she needed help with the lemonade.  
  
"Did you see that? Did you hear that?" The couple could hear Trivette spluttering as they escaped into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes dear, calm down." They could hear Erica trying to placate him. Trivette would be struggling to explain what had just happened for a long time; to an audience that knew only too well how much he liked to exaggerate.  
  
"That was great!" Gage exclaimed once the kitchen door had shut. "You were wonderful!" He was jubilant and grinning from ear to ear, having finally been part of a winning team that had trounced Trivette at his own game. He hated to let go of Syd's small hand but he did, bringing both hands up to capture each side of her smiling face, leaning it to kiss her soundly on the lips just as Alex walked in.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed when she realized what she had just walked in on. "I am so sorry...I had no idea that you two..."  
  
Syd instantly pushed away from Gage and began busying herself with a pitcher of lemonade. If Syd had seen the look on Gage's face she would have felt immediately sorry for her actions. But she did not look up, Gage had given her the control of the situation and she was determined to maintain that power, even if it meant hurting one or both of them.  
  
Gage recovered quickly. "Oh no, Alex, it's not what you think. We were just fooling around, happy about a joke we played on Trivette. Don't mind us. Syd, you want some help carrying that tray?" And reaching beside his partner he lifted the tray laden with large pitcher of lemonade and matching glasses and headed out the door, as Syd, her head still down held the door open and then followed Gage back into the living room.  
  
When her husband walked in a moment later, carrying their tiny infant in his arms, Alex filled him on what she had just witnessed. "Oh Walker, Gage said they were just fooling around but it seemed like so much more. If you had seen Syd's face..."  
  
"They are very close." Walker commented, passing Angela to her mother. "I didn't know though that they might be exploring a relationship outside of their partnership. I hope they aren't, it's generally against regulations and feelings beyond that of partners could jeopardize their ability to work together safely."  
  
"I'm not sure that they are Walker, but something is definitely going on."  
  
"Well, we've all been through a lot in recent weeks. Gage and Sydney are both single and have only had each other to turn to for support, while we have had each other and Trivette has had Erica to look after him. It must be hard for them; I remember what it was like to feel so alone."  
  
"I do too Walker, I do too. But now..." Alex looked down at her newborn baby as her husband put his arm around her shoulder, "I have never felt more fulfilled in my life."  
  
"Well Alex, we should do what we can to help Sydney and Gage through this tough time. I must admit that I have been rather pre-occupied and haven't given them much thought. But as their senior officer I should be looking out not just for their physical welfare, but also their emotional wellbeing. I think I'll schedule them both appointments on Monday with the psychologist on staff. Hopefully that will help them to sort through whatever it is they are feeling."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement at her husband's plan. She wasn't sure that agreed with Walker that it would be dangerous for Sydney and Gage to have feelings for each other beyond that of partners; in fact she had actually thought for a long time that the two young Rangers were well suited to one another. However, Walker was their boss, and it was up to him to make the decisions that affected how his team ran. If she began to see though that Gage and Sydney were becoming more than partners, she would let her husband know her thoughts on the subject.  
  
Walker and Alex headed back into the living room, the reason for Alex popping into the kitchen in first place completely forgotten, and settled themselves back down among their family and friends. The party began to dissipate in about a half-hour, the well-wishers wanting to give the new family time alone. Trivette and Erica, Sydney and Gage stayed until the end, Syd in particular keeping herself busy with clearing tables and loading the dishwasher.  
  
When it came time to say goodbye, both Syd and Gage seemed composed and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred earlier in the day. They left in Gage's car and headed back to Dallas. It was an unusually quiet drive and when Gage pulled up outside Syd's apartment, she quickly opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Gage. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Syd..." Gage leaned over the passenger side seat and looked up at his partner before she closed the door.  
  
"Good-bye Gage." Syd's voice was firm. "I'll see you at work."  
  
She shut the door and turned her back, walking swiftly towards her apartment building. Once inside the main door she felt her eyes filling with tears again. Why had she done that? If she had asked Gage would have come up with her and held her close all night, she knew all she needed to do was ask. Sighing, Syd reluctantly headed up the stairs to her home. All this emotion, maybe she just needed a workout.  
  
Gage made no motion to pull away as he watched Syd walk away from the car. She stepped inside the main door of the building and he could see her stop and rest her back against the main door. She had brushed him off, like she had done so many times before, but he held out hope that her stopping at the doorway before charging upstairs meant that she was having second thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, she might give them a chance to explore whatever it was that was building between them. He watched her start to go up the stairs and he sighed, putting the car into gear.  
  
But ever the optimist he smiled to himself. If not today, well then maybe tomorrow. 


	2. Dr Smythe

After the Final Show/Down  
  
Part 2  
  
When Sydney and Gage arrived at work Monday morning, waiting on both their desks were memos about appointments with the Company psychologist, scheduled for later that day.  
  
"Did you get one of these Gage?" Syd asked, her voice even and her manner with Gage as typical as it had ever been. She gave no visible sign that she had spent all day Sunday in turmoil, wrestling with her feelings for Gage and struggling to understand what had happened between them at Angela's homecoming party. Only the dark circles under her eyes gave any indication that she was not as well rested as one might expect after a weekend off work.  
  
"Yeah. 10:00 this morning. You?"  
  
"11:00. Hey Jimmy, does Walker want you to see the psychologist too?" Syd called to Trivette who had just walked in.  
  
"Umm..nope, not today. Of course, I didn't tickle my partner during his baby's welcome-home party." Trivette flashed them a victorious grin, confident that those two would not be coming up with any more schemes to embarrass him anytime soon.  
  
Sydney and Gage both flushed and looked down at their desks, Gage looking like for once he found paperwork very stimulating. Sneaking a peak over at Syd, Gage could see that her hands were shaking. It might not be visible to an average bystander, but Gage had studied Syd's delicate but strong hands on more than one occasion, and they only shook when she was trying hard to suppress her emotions.  
  
Syd sat down at her desk and tried to enter some figures into the computer database but found typing impossible, her hands were shaking so severely. She sneaked a look over at Gage. His face was still flushed from Jimmy's comment, but the colour was slowly turning back to normal. He really is good-looking, she thought to herself and smiled. As she studied him Gage looked up and met her gaze, giving her a dazzling grin. Syd's smile immediately turned into something that looked more like a grimace, and she felt red heat returning to her face. She looked quickly away, feeling like a young school girl with her first crush who had been caught staring across the classroom at the cutest boy in class.  
  
When Walker walked in a moment later, Syd found the distraction she had been hoping for and an easy place to channel all her nervous energy. Picking up the memo about the psychologist she stormed over to Walker's desk.  
  
"Walker? I need to talk to you about this."  
  
Nodding silently, Walker motioned for Syd to come and sit down with him.  
  
Gage tried surreptitiously to hear what Syd was saying to Walker. He saw her stand up a couple of times; even crumple the paper in her hands. He could hear the frustration in her voice, even though he could not catch the words. Walker just sat across from her calmly, nodding his head a few times and shaking it some others. Finally Syd stood up and practically stomped away from Walker's desk, returning to her own and throwing the appointment memo in her garbage bin.  
  
"Couldn't get out of it, huh?" Gage asked his partner.  
  
"I have no idea why Walker thinks that I need to see the Company psychologist!" Syd exploded, throwing her hands up in frustration. "There is nothing wrong with me! I am not upset about anything except having to see the psychologist!"  
  
"I guess he's just worried about us, that's all. It's been a tough few weeks, for everyone. It can hurt to go, Syd." And then in quiet voice, he added. "Maybe it will make you feel better."  
  
"I KNOW what will make me feel better Gage. Believe me, it isn't a visit to the psychologist."  
  
Gage wished he knew what would make Syd feel better. He'd do anything for her. He absolutely hated seeing her like this, so out of control. He could only imagine what it must be doing to her, to her self-confidence. In truth, he didn't think a visit to the psychologist was such a bad idea, for either of them. He had several things on his mind that he hoped discussion with an impartial party might help him to clarify.  
  
Syd returned to her paperwork, her outburst at least having vented enough steam that she could now type. When Gage got up a few minutes later to head down the hallway to his psychologist appointment, Syd was sitting with a stiff back in her chair, typing efficiently, her lips pursed so tightly they were turning white. She did not look up when he walked past her desk and headed out the door.  
  
When Gage returned about 45 minutes later, he felt remarkably better. Oh, he was still as confused as ever about some things but it had felt really great to get some things off his chest. He must remember to thank Walker for booking him the appointment.  
  
Syd looked up briefly as Gage entered the room and could not believe it. He was smiling as he headed for the coffee pot and looking visibly relaxed, which she admitted wasn't too hard. Gage often looked pretty unperturbed on the exterior, but it was evident that this more than surface-worry gone, he truly did look refreshed after his appointment. She did not understand how that was possible. Nothing good ever came out of visits to people who liked to talk about feelings and emotions.  
  
At 11:00 sharp Syd closed the file she was working on, stood up, pushed her chair in and marched out of the room. Watching her go, Gage sent silent good wishes her way that this appointment would help to reach a better understanding of the trauma they had all just survived.  
  
When his partner returned less than a half-hour later, Gage could see that his good wishes had had little effect. Syd was as tightly wound as before, maybe even more so. As she stormed into the room she slammed the main door, and after opening her desk drawer to grab her gym bag, she slammed it too.  
  
"I am going to workout." She announced loudly. "I'll be at the gym if you need me."  
  
Gage and Jimmy exchanged looks of 'Uh oh, pissed off Texas Ranger on the loose' while Walker watched the situation with concern. This was not good at all; one of his best Rangers looked like she was headed straight for the deep-end and without a life-jacket.  
  
Walker's concerns proved founded when the Company psychologist came to see him that afternoon.  
  
"Obviously I can't divulge any particulars of Ranger Gage or Ranger Cooke's discussions with me; however it is my duty to share with you my professional opinion of the mental and emotional state of the Rangers on your team. I'll start with the good news. Ranger Gage seems to be handling the trauma of the last few weeks with relative ease and I do not see any reason for him to be changed from his current assignment. Ranger Cooke on the other hand, is a different matter."  
  
"I thought as much." Walker replied, sharing a knowing grim look with the psychologist.  
  
"Ranger Cooke..." she began, "...is, to put it bluntly, not dealing with it at all. She was very resistant to discussion and does not appear to be willing to admit that recent events have had an emotional toll on her psyche. As well, in my limited discussion with her this morning, I felt that she was also troubled by some major concerns in her personal life."  
  
"That sounds right." Walker conceded, wondering if what Alex had witnessed between Gage and Syd in the kitchen on Saturday was part of Sydney's 'personal' issues. "What is your recommendation?"  
  
"I don't believe that Ranger Cooke is in fit emotional condition to be on active duty. I would recommend temporarily reassigning her to a desk job where she is not responsible for the safety of her partner or other team members. I would also recommend that she be scheduled into regular counselling sessions either with me or a private psychologist if she prefers, until such time as she is willing to admit that she has been adversely affected by these traumatic on the job events."  
  
Walker nodded again. He hated to break Sydney and Gage up, they were an excellent team. He hoped that Sydney would be able to work through her problems soon, if she didn't he knew she might not ever make it back to active duty again. He had seen more than one good Texas Ranger just give up after being removed from active duty.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Smythe."  
  
"My pleasure, and congratulations - I hear that you are a proud new father. Please send my best wishes to Mrs. Cahill-Walker."  
  
Walker beamed. "I certainly will. Thanks again."  
  
About 3:00 that afternoon, Walker called Sydney and Gage to his desk. He had debated the merits of speaking to them individually or as a team, and had determined that latter was better. Trivette watched the two of them sit down at Walker's desk with more than casual interest.  
  
"I'd like to thank both of you for attending your sessions with Dr. Smythe this morning. She has made some recommendations, which I doubt that either of you will like, but I agree with her findings and am duty bound to comply. Effective immediately Sydney, you are removed from active duty and have been re-assigned to Company D, research and archives. Gage, you will remain at Company B and by tomorrow morning a new partner will have be located for you."  
  
Walker's announcement was met with silence. Gage's mouth dropped open slightly and then he turned and looked at his, now former, partner. Syd straightened her back, even more than it had been earlier if that was possible, and simply stared straight ahead – her dark eyes focussing on some point behind Walker. They sat there like that for at least a minute, Syd's expression unreadable and Gage's face obviously full of concern only for his partner.  
  
Finally Syd spoke. It was in a quiet and unwavering voice. "I'll go clean out my desk." And then she stood up and resolutely strode over to her desk. Gage followed her weakly, feeling like the ground underneath him had just been swept away and he was dangling in mid-air.  
  
"Syd..." Gage finally spoke, reaching forward and touching her on the shoulder. She shook his hand away and continued working. He began again, this time keeping his hand to himself. "Syd..."  
  
"I knew nothing good could come from meeting with a psychologist. I just knew it." Syd's voice was remarkably calm, as if she had been holding her breath all day and could now breathe easily.  
  
"Let me go talk to Walker, this is just a terrible misunderstanding. Dr. Smythe must have gotten the wrong impression from you. You can go back and talk through things with her; she'll see that she's made a big mistake. And she'll talk to Walker and this will all be cleared up by the morning. Okay Syd? You'll go see her again?"  
  
"Gage." Syd stopped packing and looked Gage square in the eyes. "It's not going to change anything. The decision has been made. Just go back to work; you've got a new partner to get ready for."  
  
"I don't want a new partner Syd. I just want you." The last statement was made with such devotion that Syd could have sworn that Gage was talking about more than just their working relationship. She stopped looking at him for a moment as she felt tears well up in her eyes, but when she looked up a second later they were gone.  
  
"Thank you Gage. I appreciate that." Syd reached over and caught Gage in an affectionate embrace, whispering in his ear "More than you'll ever know" as his arms reached up and held her close.  
  
Gage felt his heart swell and constrict all at the same time when she whispered in his ear. He had longed for what seemed like forever to receive some sign from her that she understood how special their friendship was, but now – just as their partnership was being ripped apart? He held her closer, uncaring what Trivette or any of the other Rangers in the office might be thinking. He wanted to hold onto her forever, to show her and to tell her how much she means to him. But then she was gone, letting go of him and moving back to her desk. He had no choice but to stand back and watch her leave, a slightly overstuffed duffel bag in hand.  
  
When Syd got to the door she turned and looked back, not over the whole room, but just at Gage. He stood there looking like a lost puppy dog, staring back at her with a myriad of emotions in his eyes. Sadness, confusion, even affection – they were all there as she had anticipated. But the one emotion that she hadn't expected to find there was hurt, and that was the one sentiment that caused her to open the door and practically run out of the building. 


	3. Apart

After the Final Show/Down  
  
Part 3  
  
Gage did not sleep well that night. He was so worried about Syd that he kept dialling her number and then hanging up before it rang. He wanted desperately to hear her voice and to make sure that she was okay but he also wanted to give her space. He knew her well enough to know she would resent even well-meaning intentions from her best friend because it might imply that she was not capable of looking after herself. That said, Gage couldn't stop wishing that he was there to take care of her.  
  
Syd on the other hand, slept reasonably well. When she had gone home from Company B she had relaxed for over an hour in a very hot and bubbly bath. She had thought about nothing except soothing her frazzled nerves and ignored, with every ounce of willpower in her being, the impulse to think about Gage just standing there, that innocent look of hurt in his eyes as he silently said goodbye to her. If she had just agreed to go back and see the psychologist then Gage wouldn't have felt like she was abandoning him. But instead, she had indulged in a large bowl of ice cream for dinner, popped a couple of pain relievers to take the edge of the dull ache in her head, and fallen asleep with the TV on, curled up in her favourite pyjamas.  
  
Tuesday was bright and sunny, a stark contrast to the spirits of the two young Texas Rangers who found themselves walking into uncharted territory that morning as they entered Ranger headquarters. Syd arrived at her new office, Company D in the basement, as promptly as ever at 9:00. And Gage, for the first time in Walker and Trivette's memory, actually showed up for work early arriving at 8:45.  
  
"Have you seen Syd this morning?" Gage asked Trivette, who shook his head.  
  
"Sorry buddy. If I was her, I wouldn't want to come up here for a while, you know."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that she left her coffee cup up here and you know how insistent she is that she can only drink coffee from her cup and..."  
  
"Well, then I'm sure she'll come and get it if she really wants it."  
  
"Maybe I should go take it to her."  
  
"Gage!"  
  
"Yeah, Trivette?"  
  
"Give her some space, okay? Listen, Walker thinks that one of the things that is troubling Syd is that she is trying to come to terms with the risk of mortality that comes with this job. God knows, we've just had some close calls with it."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's got to be bothering her. It's troubling all of us." Gage didn't feel like divulging the private conversation that he and Syd had had out in Walker's meadow.  
  
"Not just her mortality, Gage. Yours." Gage looked at Trivette in confusion. "Walker believes it was in Syd's best interest to remove her from active duty so that she could relax a bit and not have to worry about you."  
  
"That's absurd Trivette! Syd has no more need to worry about me than any Ranger does about their partner."  
  
"Are you sure about that Gage? What was all that tickling and hand-holding the other day at Walker's?"  
  
"That was nothing. We were just fooling around." Gage could feel himself blushing and knew that his protests were in vain. There certainly was something more to his relationship with Syd than being partners, though now he wondered if they'd ever have a chance to figure it out. Would Syd even want to? If caring about him cost Syd her job, she'd never forgive him.  
  
"I don't know Gage. Walker and I have been partners for a long time, and we have never tickled each other or held hands."  
  
Trivette walked to his desk and sat down. He had watched their emotional parting yesterday and couldn't help but wonder if Syd and Gage were actually falling in love underneath all that teasing and camaraderie. He left Gage standing there, Syd's coffee cup in hand, an expression of deep thought on his face.  
  
Neither had long to think though. Walker burst into the room and announced that there had been a robbery 10 minutes earlier at a major bank in Dallas and that the Rangers were needed to pursue the get-away vehicle immediately.  
  
"Trivette, you're with me. Gage, follow us. Your new partner is en route already." Walker called out as his team checked their guns and followed him out the door. Gage put Syd's coffee cup on his desk, concern over his former partner's need for caffeine forgotten in the rush to do his duty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Syd settled easily into her new surroundings, at least for the first couple of hours. It was quiet and cool in the archives, and she found filing papers and keep the room looking orderly a very calming experience. But at about 10:30 she began to wish that she could hear Walker talking on the phone to Alex or Trivette calling out trivia facts from his computer. Or Gage, smiling at her from his desk, teasing her yet again about some silly thing or bringing her a cup of coffee. Coffee! That's what was missing. She hadn't had her morning coffee yet, and no wonder, she'd left her favourite mug upstairs when she left yesterday.  
  
'Oh well, I'll just use one of the mugs down here.' She thought to herself and fetched herself a cup. 'I'm not sure that I want to go up there and see them. See Gage. If only I had been willing to go back and talk to Dr. Smythe, then maybe Gage I wouldn't be here and Gage wouldn't have a new partner. I'm not sure he'll even want to see me again if he feels that I let him down.'  
  
But the coffee in the borrowed cup just didn't taste right and at about 11:15 Syd convinced herself that she did indeed need to go up to Company B, just to collect her cup of course.  
  
When she arrived upstairs the offices were pretty quiet. All the Texas Rangers were gone, only a couple of administrative assistants remained behind. 'I wonder where they all are?' She thought, and tried very hard to repel the feeling of anger that suddenly boiled inside her. I should be out there with them, this is not fair. Who is out there protecting Gage? Some new partner who doesn't know his moves like I do. What if something...She didn't allow herself to think through that thought. Gage was fine.  
  
She looked for her coffee cup on the tray beside her coffee pot but it was missing. 'Great. I'm gone less than a day and somebody has already usurped my coffee cup.' She sighed to herself, looking around the room, wondering who would have dared. Her eyes finally lit upon her cup, on Gage's desk of all places. She stomped over to it, imagining that Gage had used her cup this morning as a bit of a joke. She could just picture it. 'Ha ha ha! Let's use Syd's precious cup – she's not here to defend it.'  
  
But when Syd got to his desk she realized that her cup was as clean as it had been yesterday when she had washed and put it away, and that Gage's own coffee mug was sitting there half-full of now cold coffee. She smiled to herself, realizing now that Gage must have pulled it aside for her, and felt quite guilty for ever believing that he would have made fun of her behind her back. She knew in her heart that Gage would never do that. Reaching down for a piece of paper, Syd worked for a moment on a message. And then leaving the paper on his desk where her cup had once sat, she quietly left her former office and headed back downstairs to tackle the stacks of folders there waiting to be filed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
When Gage and the rest of the rangers, including his new partner – a young, blonde rookie Ranger named Kelly, returned to the offices of Company B it was late in the day. They were jubilant, having successfully caught the bank robbers and recovered the stolen money, all without injury to civilians or law enforcement.  
  
"Where do I sit?" asked Kelly, particularly thrilled, this having been her first big assignment since joining the Texas Rangers. She was, admittedly excited too by her new working team. Ranger Walker was a legend among the Rangers, Trivette was incredibly amusing, and her new partner was not only gorgeous he was also sweet and charming. He had immediately fallen into sync with her as they staked out the robbers, and they had even worked in unison to trick the get-away car driver into giving up the name of the man who had hired him.  
  
"Right here." Gage said, tapping the desk that used to be Syd's. He suddenly felt guilty, it was the first time in several hours that he had really thought about her. He looked at his watch and realized that she was probably already home, her shift in the archives having finished a good hour ago. Actually, it had almost been a relief he realized. Lately whenever he and Syd had been out working he was often so concerned with her welfare that he had come close to making some stupid mistakes. Despite that though Gage knew that he had missed having Syd out there, knowing that she was with him meant that he could keep an eye on her and she on him. Kelly had been fine, but it was Syd that he trusted with his life. He was glad that today's robbery had been a pretty standard case.  
  
Gage moved over to his desk where he had unceremoniously dumped all his stuff. When he picked up his holster he noticed a small piece of paper lying underneath it. He picked it up and smiled, feeling warm through to his toes. It was a picture of a coffee cup, filled with steaming coffee, and the simple word 'thanks' on it in Syd's unmistakeable handwriting. He looked around the room, almost as if he expected her to suddenly materialize. She was okay. She had been up here. And he had been gone. Had she known they were out and that's why she had come up? Or had she summoned up enough courage to face them only to find them all out. He preferred to think it was the latter. Despite how fragile she had felt in his embrace the other day as she had wept in his arms, he knew that Syd was a strong person. It was one of her most admirable qualities.  
  
A young voice penetrated his thoughts. "Who's up for a drink?" Kelly was eagerly calling out to her colleagues as if she had known them forever.  
  
"I've got to get home to Alex and Angela. Another time Kelly, thanks. Good work today."  
  
"My fiancée will have my hide if I don't come home, she's already looking at china patterns and linen designs. I promised to hurry home and look through the catalogues with her." Trivette added to the conversation.  
  
"Oh, I remember those days and I don't envy you Trivette." Walker smiled at his partner as they both headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Gage. What about you? You're young. No wife or fiancée to go home to, c'mon – lets go live it up on the town. I know a great jazz bar..."  
  
"No thanks Kelly. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm starting to realize that I am not as single as I used to be either. See you tomorrow." And, putting the note from Syd in his pocket, he followed his friends down to the parking garage.  
  
And he left his new partner there trying to figure out his cryptic message, which Gage himself could not quite believe he had offered up as an explanation for not going out. It was true that he was not as young as he used to be, and he'd had a poor night's sleep the night before. But as far as being single, well, he was single so why had he indicated to Kelly that he wasn't? He knew why. It boiled down to the fact that if it had been Syd asking him to go out for a drink after work; he'd have gone willingly regardless of how tired he was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly. Syd was getting used to her new job though she found herself getting restless more frequently than she had ever before in her life. She imagined it was from the lack of activity involved in filing reports and clipping newspaper articles, versus chasing bad guys. She tried to alleviate the feelings of unrest by exercising twice as long each day, eliminating the chance that she'd run into Gage or Walker by using the gym during women's only hours. Although she couldn't stop thing about Gage and wanted to see him just to reassure herself of his safety she convinced herself that if anything did happen to him somebody would let her know.  
  
Gage was pretty busy himself breaking in his new partner. She was going to be a good Ranger, he could see that. She had a lot of natural instincts and was steadily gaining a lot of useful skills in a short time. She worked hard and asked a lot of questions, and as a partner Gage did not have too many complaints. However, despite his early feelings of relief that he no longer had to protect Syd every time they went out, Gage couldn't help but note that Kelly was no Syd.  
  
And she never would be, no matter how skilled she became. From the moment that Gage and Sydney had begun working together there had been an inexplicable bond between them, and over the years they had honed their working skills into something of a masterful combination of physical prowess and unspoken understanding of what the other was thinking.  
  
Kelly also had the added annoyance of constantly trying to flirt with Gage. He wasn't blind, he could see it. She certainly was pretty and perky, and he wished he had some friend to introduce her to. He was trying to play it cool with her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but if she kept sitting on his desk next week and asking him about himself, he'd have to make his feelings clearer. He was most definitely NOT INTERESTED.  
  
As for the woman that he now admitted to himself that he was interested in, he hadn't seen her all week. It was near torture sometimes knowing that she was so close, but he didn't know what to say to her so downstairs seemed so far away. How was she doing? Was she seeing the psychologist and making some headway into getting reassigned to active duty? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?  
  
Late Friday afternoon Gage finally decided that he had had enough and headed downstairs to the archives, the name of a criminal from one of his open cases written on a piece of paper as an excuse for needing to do research. Walker and Trivette both watched him leave, and shared a knowing look.  
  
"Pay up Trivette."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guessed he would make it to Friday night before going down to see her. Pay up."  
  
"No way Walker...it's only 3:30. That's afternoon, not night. I win. I guessed Friday morning, and that's closer than Friday night. You pay up."  
  
"Truce Trivette – nobody wins."  
  
"I wonder how Sydney is doing?" Trivette stopped joking and asked sombrely.  
  
"I wish I knew. But my guess is not good. She is still refusing to see the psychologist."  
  
"I think I better go see where Gage is going." Kelly voice suddenly interrupted them. Trivette and Walker looked at each other and said 'no' simultaneously.  
  
"He's going on a classified assignment, isn't that right Walker?"  
  
"Uh, yes, classified. Trivette - why don't you show Kelly how to do database searches for known criminals?"  
  
"Sure. Kelly, come on over here and sit down. Now you see, here is where you enter...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Gage headed downstairs, more nervous about seeing Syd than he ever had been before. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him for coming down to see her. He had kept hoping she would come back upstairs, but as the days had gone on he had realized that was unlikely.  
  
Once downstairs he was greeted by the head archivist, a woman that reminded him of the librarian at his elementary school  
  
"Hello Ranger. What can I help you with today?"  
  
"I...uhhh...well, you see..." Gage had not anticipated having to deal with someone else other than Syd. "I...uhhh...have this name that I'd like to research."  
  
"Certainly Ranger. What kind of records would you like to access today?"  
  
"What kind of records?" Gage felt like an idiot. He hadn't thought through any of this. His brain finally started to kick in. "Uh...newspaper?"  
  
"Dallas proper or all of Texas? And starting what year?"  
  
"Dallas. 1986."  
  
"Okay, those records will all be on microfiche. Come sit over here Ranger and I'll bring you the first stack of records for that time frame. It is 3:30 on a Friday though; you do know that we'll be closing at 5:00."  
  
"Oh...yes...I just wanted to get started as soon as possible on this."  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back."  
  
Syd poked her head out from around the corner when she saw the head archivist leave. It was Gage! He was okay and had apparently survived most of a week without her protection. Thank God, if anything had happened to him because she hadn't been there...the thought didn't warrant thinking about. Heads would roll, to say the least.  
  
Syd had been scanning pictures in the digitization room when she had heard their voices come down the hallway, and she had been sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. His was the one voice she was longing to hear, so it wouldn't have surprised her if late on a Friday afternoon she had imagined it. Syd ducked her head back in when she saw the archivist coming back, this time loaded down with a basket full of microfiche files.  
  
"Here you are Ranger. The index for each fiche is located in the upper right corner. Let me turn the microfiche reader on for you. There we go. If you need any help, I'll be right at the front."  
  
"Thank you." Gage replied as he watched the woman walk away. He looked all around, where could Syd be? He didn't really want to be looking at these files! He had simply thought it was a clever excuse to get himself into the archives.  
  
"Gage?" Syd asked, standing up and poking her head around the corner of the digitization room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Syd!" Gage whispered joyously, the memory of being shushed thousands of times as a student for making too much noise in the library indelibly burned into his subconscious. He stood up and practically ran towards her. Once at the doorway of the small work room he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too." She said, too stunned by his heartfelt actions to rein in her feelings.  
  
"How are you holding up? Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, right now I can't breathe very well."  
  
"Sorry." Gage loosened his ferocious grip on her and let her stand at arms length away from him, but didn't release his grip on her arms. Syd made no motion for him let go. "God, Syd. You don't look very good."  
  
He didn't mean to blurt it out, but her haggard appearance surprised him. She looked utterly worn out. There were dark, dark circles under her eyes and her usually shiny hair was lustreless. His sister would laugh Gage realized if she knew that her brother noticed lustre in women's hair, and truth be told Gage had never really noticed it in anyone before, but now that he was giving Syd a good look-over he realized that her hair was one thing that had changed in the past few days.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gage." Syd shrugged free of his touch. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"Oh Syd, I didn't mean anything by it. We've all just been so worried about you, and now that I come and see you I can see that we have been right to be worried. You look exhausted. Have you been eating?"  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me, Trivette, Alex, Walker. Everyone."  
  
"Walker?"  
  
"Yeah Syd, Walker."  
  
"If Walker really cared about me, he wouldn't have banished me down here. I belong out in the field. I mean, how is he keeping you safe? I belong out there with you." Syd's voice, which had begun strong and bitter, faded to almost tearful whisper.  
  
She fell forward into Gage's waiting arms, and for the second time in a week allowed him to hold her. Once she had thought that giving in like this to human comfort was a sign of weakness. Now she was just so tired and lonely and depressed that weakness seemed to be the least of her concerns. And besides, this was Gage; he was the one person in the whole world that she could trust her emotions with and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would never hold them against her.  
  
Gage stood in the digitization room holding Sydney, feeling utterly helpless, wishing he knew what he could do to make it all better. As she began to move away from him, he eased her down onto the chair she had been sitting at for scanning, and kneeling down before her, wiped the faint tear tracks from her cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"I bet you're glad I'm not going to your high school reunion tonight." She sniffled, allowing herself to wallow in the mud-pile of self-pity that she had been building all week.  
  
"Syd. You looked beautiful that night and you look beautiful now. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."  
  
"Alright, where is the real Gage and what have you done with him?" Syd managed a half-hearted smile.  
  
"There we go, that's my Syd. I was just going to ask where she was."  
  
"I'm right here Gage." Syd let Gage take her hands in his as he sat down in the chair opposite her. "But I just don't know what to do, I am so miserable."  
  
"Don't get mad at me, but have you been to see Dr. Smythe?"  
  
"No. What good would that do? That's how I ended up here."  
  
"She's the only one who can give you the go ahead to go back to active duty Syd. If you don't go see her, you'll be stuck down here forever." Gage summoned up a smile for her. "And then you'll become all ghostly and pale and be one of those old ladies who shush people in the supermarket for talking above a whisper. Not a pretty picture Syd. Not pretty at all."  
  
"Stop it!" Syd managed a half-hearted shove in his direction. "I will never shush people. I used to hate it - all my grandmother's friends shushing me whenever they came over to play cards. I swore I would never do that."  
  
"Okay, so you'll never shush people but you'll be pale and ghostly and I'll probably be in terrible shape because you won't have been there to cover my back."  
  
"Oh Gage." Syd clasped his hands tightly. "That has been the worst part of it all - I have been so worried about you."  
  
"God Syd, is that why you're such a mess? You know I mean that in the nicest way possible. But you're not looking good, and it's all because you're worried about me?"  
  
Syd nodded and smiled wryly. "Well, don't take all the credit. I have also been removed from the job that I live and breathe for; I have somehow lost Walker's faith and trust in my abilities; there are dangerous criminals out on the street that I could be putting away but instead I am down here filing old newspaper clippings; the only way I can get my job back is by going to see Dr. Smythe and I abhor the idea of talking about such personal issues with a virtual stranger, and the list goes on. But yes, Gage, perhaps most of all I have been worried about you getting hurt. And..."  
  
"And what Syd?"  
  
She took a deep breathe. "And I've been worried too that you didn't miss me at all and were maybe thinking you were better off without me."  
  
"Sydney Cooke, what a thing for you to worry about! I have been out there everyday missing you like crazy. Don't you know that?" And to show her just how much, Gage leaned in swiftly and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
When he had pulled back, Syd reached up and touched Gage's cheek gently with the palm of her hand. "And this Gage - this scares me too, Gage. What does it mean? What are you saying to me when you kiss me like that? What am I saying when I kiss you like this?" And this time Sydney was the one to tilt her head, lean forward and ever so gently plant her lips on Gage's.  
  
When she sat back, Gage had a happy but slightly stunned look on his face which quickly faded and he looked at her intensely. "It scares me too Syd. But it feels right, doesn't it?"  
  
Syd nodded, not trusting herself with words at that moment.  
  
"I'd like to find out what it all means. Take some time, be together. Talk. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds perfect."  
  
"Good. Then I know just the way to start. You are coming home with me tonight."  
  
"Gage!"  
  
"Syd. Nothing improper meant or implied. You look like you need some pampering, and I am just the Ranger to do it. And truth be told, I'm not sure that letting my partner out my sight all this week was such a great idea, and now that she's here in my line of vision again I have no intention of allowing her to escape."  
  
"Ditto." Syd smiled and stood up, giving Gage a quick hug. He could swear that in the past few days her already lean form had become leaner. He pulled her tightly to him, savouring the closeness.  
  
"Now, promise me you are not going to go anywhere. I am going to go get my things from upstairs and when I return, I will expect you to be waiting."  
  
"Oh, already you are expecting me to do things?" Syd joked; secretly relieved by the way Gage was taking control. For once, it was just what she needed.  
  
"Alright then. I will phrase it as a question. Will you be waiting when I return?"  
  
"Yes." Syd almost giggled, that whole nervous school girl thing again.  
  
"Good. I'll be back in 15." And giving her one final squeeze of the hand, Gage turned and headed back to the elevators.  
  
As he was leaving Syd heard the archivist speaking to him.  
  
"Found what you needed Ranger?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I found exactly what I needed." 


	4. No Regrets

After the Final Show/Down  
  
Part 4  
  
Gage returned upstairs to the office and Trivette miraculously managed to keep Kelly occupied at the computer so that she didn't have a chance to ask him about his classified mission.  
  
"I've got to leave a little bit early tonight Walker, is that okay?"  
  
"That research you were doing turn up something valuable?"  
  
Gage looked at Walker – he knew! How could he know? But then again, Walker always seemed to know things long before others. He played along, hoping Walker would understand his veiled comments. "Uhh...yeah, I had a very productive research session but it turns out that this case will need a lot of my attention this weekend and maybe even into next week. The main suspect is, umm, not in good health. I'll need to move quickly to ensure that we don't lose them."  
  
"Your extra time and effort will pay off Gage. Take all the time you need."  
  
"Thank you Walker." He looked intensely at his boss, knowing somehow that Walker understood how important Syd was to him, and to all of them for that matter. "See you later Trivette, Kelly."  
  
"Bye Gage!!!" Kelly called out to him, while Trivette waved to his young friend.  
  
His goodbyes done Gage headed back downstairs, a little afraid that Syd would be gone, but she wasn't. She stood there at the door waiting for him, a subdued version of the fierce Sydney that he once knew. He smiled at her, even though he thought she looked like she might just collapse while standing there.  
  
"I rode my bike today Syd. Maybe we should take your car."  
  
"I didn't bring my car."  
  
"Is there something wrong with it? Syd, you should have told me – you know I would have tried to fix it or at least get you a good deal with my mechanic friend."  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong with it Gage. I've decided to walk to work."  
  
"Syd! Your place is at least 10 miles from here! Do you mean to tell me that you have been walking to and from work, 10 miles each way, all week long?"  
  
"Well, since Tuesday. It's been good – a nice brisk walk to clear my head before and after work."  
  
"Syd, that's crazy, what were you thinking? I bet you've been working out here too, on top of all that. No wonder you look so worn out."  
  
"Double-time this week. It's been good for me; I was getting a bit pudgy."  
  
Gage shook his head, Syd – pudgy? She was just right, or at least had been until a few days ago. The more she spoke the more he couldn't believe he was talking to the same woman he'd known for years. Syd always took good care of herself, but it sounded like this week she had been pushing her body to beyond its limits and for no good reason. 'I guess in some ways, she's not the same person.' Gage thought. 'None of us are given recent events, but its like she can't handle that things are out of her control. So she is controlling the one thing she can be in charge of, what she does with her body.'  
  
"Okay Syd, well I am not up for the 8 mile hike to my place, so it'll have to be my bike."  
  
"You just want to get me on the back of your bike again." Syd smiled, remembering how her heart had fluttered when he had told her that on the movie set.  
  
"I do like you there Syd."  
  
They rode home, Syd clinging to Gage with every ounce of strength that she had left. Gage had asked her about eating earlier. She hadn't answered him then because she knew he wouldn't like the answer. She had been eating very little. Her stomach had been in knots most of the time and when it wasn't she didn't feel much like eating, never mind having lost the energy to prepare food in her quest to think about anything and everything but the issues that Dr. Smythe wanted her to think about. For some, eating would have been a great distraction but instead Syd had channelled her resources into exercising.  
  
When they got to Gage's place and Syd stood up she had to hold onto the bike for support. As Gage was dismounted and was removing his helmet he turned to look at Syd. Her face was practically white, emphasizing the dark circles under her eyes. And then, as Gage summoned a smile to try and convince her that nothing was wrong, she began to sway and it was only his quick reflexes that prevented her from crashing to the ground.  
  
Gage's heart was racing as he easily swept Syd into his arms but relaxed a bit as he could feel her breath, albeit shallow, against his neck. She was so light. He recalled the last time he had needed to carry her. He had her sheltered in his arms that day, running away from the crystal meth lab just as it blew up. He remembered being terrified that he wouldn't be able to get her out in time and as she lay in his arms that day, weak and nearly unconscious; he had been reminded of how fragile and precious life was. It was about that time that he had started dropping hints to Syd, in his own casual way that he cared about her. But then he had lost his hearing and nothing had been right since.  
  
He knew only too well the reality of someone you love being taken from you before you get the chance to tell them. As an adult, that was now one of Gage's biggest regrets about his parent's untimely deaths. He had taken for granted that they loved him and he loved them, but to this day he was not really sure if he had ever told them that. As a young child he had never doubted that his parents wouldn't be there the next morning when he woke up. But that fateful day did come. And now Gage swore that he would never let that happen with Syd. He was going to tell her that he loved her before it was too late.  
  
As he carried Syd upstairs and managed to open the locked doors even with her passed out in his arms, he couldn't believe what he had just admitted to himself. I love Syd! Well, of course I do. Now that he had actually 'spoken' the thought aloud in his head, it made perfectly good sense and he wondered what had been the big deal in coming to that conclusion. It was almost painfully obvious now. The way he loved to be with her and to look at her; the way he felt the need to protect her all the time but gave her the space she needed; the way he felt truly free when he was with Syd.  
  
They had missed so much time! Of course, Gage suddenly realized coming down a little from the natural high, he wasn't sure if Syd loved him. He had reached the sofa in his apartment and he set his precious cargo down. She was still breathing fine; she actually looked like she was sleeping. He went to the bathroom and wet a facecloth with cool water, and returning to her side he gently placed it on her forehead.  
  
"Syd!" he gently shook her. He'd let her go back to sleep if she wanted, but he needed to check that she was okay before he did that. "Syd, honey, wake up."  
  
"Gage?" she finally came to, her voice sounding frail. "Where am I? What happened? Are you hurt?" She suddenly tried to sit up but found that she was incredibly dizzy. She reached her hands up to hold her head.  
  
"No Syd, I'm fine." He helped her sit back in the sofa. "Here, just relax. You're at my place. Remember, we rode my bike here from work. But when you got off it in the parking lot, you collapsed and I had to carry you up here."  
  
Syd almost laughed. "It's getting to be a habit, you carrying me."  
  
"I don't mind. In fact I could get used to it." Gage gave her a big, goofy grin. He was so bursting with love for her that he felt like he surely had a large neon sign plastered to his forehead flashing that message. If he did though, Syd didn't notice it.  
  
"Yeah well, one of these days you'll need me to carry you buster."  
  
"I wouldn't trust the job to anyone else."  
  
"Gage, you're making my head hurt. Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"What? Aren't I always nice to you?" he feigned indignation. "Seriously Syd, I am being nice to you because you are an amazing, wonderful and remarkable woman and I love you."  
  
Syd stopped fussing with the facecloth on her forehead, unsure that she had heard correctly. "What did you just say?"  
  
"What? Oh, that you're an amazing, wonderful and remarkable woman?" he couldn't help just teasing her a little; it was too ingrained in their relationship. "You must know that!"  
  
"Well, okay, but the other bit. What did you say?"  
  
"Oh that. I love you." He grinned at her, his eyes mirroring what his mouth had just confirmed.  
  
"You love me?" Syd voice was hushed, filled with trepidation that he might take the words back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Gage - I love you too." She whispered, afraid to break the wonder of this moment.  
  
"Yes!!!!" Gage jumped up into the air, elated by Syd's admission which matched his own.  
  
"Oww, Gage. Stop, please." Syd clutched her head again, the solemness of their momentous exchange over.  
  
"Oh, sorry Syd. It's just that you have made me so happy! I feel like shouting from the rooftops! I want everyone to know!"  
  
"I feel like being sick." Syd pushed Gage away and ran, or rather stumbled, to his bathroom. Once there she emptied the remains of her meagre lunch into the toilet and was sitting on the floor clutching her head when Gage arrived seconds later.  
  
When he reached down to brush the stray hairs from her face Gage realized that Syd was trembling. Tenderly he asked "Do you think you can stand?"  
  
Syd nodded but then looked up at him for help. "I'm so cold Gage."  
  
He bent down and easily supported her to feet. He could feel her shaking and could almost hear her teeth chattering. He led her over to the bathroom sink where he ran cool water and helped her to wash around her mouth and to rinse the traces of vomit away. Then he snaked his arm around her waist and eased her carefully back to the sofa.  
  
Once there he settled her in the corner seat. He untied and removed her shoes, allowing her to raise her legs and curl up in a ball. He nestled a pillow behind her back and head, and grabbed the afghan hanging over the back. Wrapping it around her, gently tucking the edges in, he brushed the stray hairs from her face once again. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, which felt warm.  
  
"I'm just going to go get you some water, okay Syd?"  
  
She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and snuggled further under the cover. He could see that she was still shaking, and that rather than being pale, her face was flushed. What had she done to herself? Gage felt angry with Walker for a moment – if he hadn't 'banished' her, to use Syd's word, Syd might not be in this state right now. Rational thought crept back in though and Gage knew that Walker had made what he considered the best possible decision for Syd's health and Gage's safety.  
  
If only Walker knew though how badly his well-intentioned plan had misfired. Rather than the time and space giving them time to heal, it had led to an utter breakdown on Syd's part and Gage's too for that matter. His heart and mind had been distracted all week, he knew that. It was only fortunate that they had not been in any life-threatening or dangerous situations these past few days. He and Syd were a formidable team, significantly stronger together than apart. 'I just hope that we'll get the chance to be partners again' he thought, realizing that he couldn't imagine life as Texas Ranger without her at his side.  
  
Gage returned to Syd with a glass of water, and sitting beside her and holding her head to the glass he managed to get her to swallow a few small sips.  
  
'C'mon Syd. You need to drink this whole glass of water before I leave you alone."  
  
"Tired and cold. J..j..j..just leave me 'lone."  
  
"No Syd. Did you leave me alone when I needed help after I lost my hearing? No - even when I yelled at you and pushed you away and hurt you. You stayed there right by my side."  
  
Syd looked at him through the fog that seemed to have taken over most of her connection with the conscious world. For a moment her eyes even flickered with a spark, acknowledging Gage's understanding that she had never given up on up him, accepting his apology for the way he had treated her then. Gage had hurt her but she had known even then that he meant so much to her that if a little hurt was necessary to make him well, then she would willingly pay the price.  
  
"Course I stayed with you. H...h...hated to see you hurting." She spoke again, her teeth still chattering as if it was winter, not July.  
  
"So, you understand Syd. C'mon, finish this water. Small sips honey." And Gage helped support her head, and bit by bit he got the whole glass into her.  
  
"Do you think you'll want anything to eat?" he asked, pretty sure her answer would be no. She shook her head, as he had expected.  
  
"Just wanna sleep. Everything hurts."  
  
"Okay...shhh...I know. You pushed yourself so hard this week. You have a nap right now, but when you wake up I'll expect you to eat something."  
  
She nodded. "Just a little nap 'kay?"  
  
"Okay Syd, just a little nap. You comfy?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." She murmured, her head lolling back against the sofa and her fingers pulling the afghan tight around her, her words beginning to slur. "Fanks Gage. Don't know what....I'd do wivout you..."  
  
He left her then, sleeping on the sofa and went to his bedroom to get changed into more comfortable clothes. He checked on her as he walked back to his kitchen and she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, pleased to have her here with him and happy to know that this is where she wanted to be.  
  
"I don't know what I'd ever do without you either Syd and I have no intention of ever finding out." He whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead again, which already felt cooler. And then straightening up he headed to the kitchen and called his sister to find out what exactly he should feed Syd when she woke up. 


	5. Puzzle Pieces

After the Final Show/Down  
  
Part 5  
  
Syd slept until about 10:00 that night and would probably have continued to sleep if Gage had not woken her up. He sat down beside her and shook her gently, caressing her hair and face.  
  
"Syd...Syd...wake up, it's time to wake up."  
  
"Mmm...rrr...nnn." Syd shook her head and curled even further back into the sofa.  
  
"That's a girl, wake up honey." Still gentle, but then more insistent. "Syd! I need you to wake up now."  
  
Gage's more urgent tone forced Syd to come out of her stupor. "You okay Gage?"  
  
"I am, now that you're awake." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Is it morning?" Syd pulled back the cover and tried to look at her watch. "10:00 - oh my God Gage, I am so late for work. Why did you let me sleep so late?" She struggled to stand up as she found both the afghan and Gage resisting her efforts.  
  
"Syd, calm down. Its 10:00 at night and its Friday, there is no work again until Monday."  
  
"Oh..." Syd sank back down, her feeble efforts having exhausted her. "Where am I?"  
  
"My place - you've been asleep for about 5 hours now. Here, sit up and I want you to drink some more water."  
  
Syd nodded and thirstily drank down the glass he presented her.  
  
"Wow, good Syd. That's much better than last time. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Maybe a little – my head really hurts."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get an ice pack for your head. Do you still feel cold? Are you hungry yet?"  
  
"Thanks." Syd replied settling into a more comfortable position and enjoying the closeness of Gage's body next to hers. "I am a little hungry I suppose, but I'm not cold anymore – not with you so close."  
  
Syd looked up into his eyes and it was all that Gage could do not to control his own hunger that had nothing to do with food. The colour had returned to her face, and although she still had dark circles under her eyes, she looked enticing with her sleep mussed hair and dark, intense eyes shining with desire. Desire for him, God how he had longed to see that look in her eyes. But somehow he managed to tear himself away.  
  
"I'm going to be right back Syd. I'll get that ice pack for your head and I've made you some soup and crackers – I'm just going to bring them through.  
  
He was away from her only a minute, having readied the meal before going through to wake her, but she felt an immediate void where he had been sitting. Gage came back through with an ice pack wrapped in a tea towel slung over his shoulder and a tray laden down with more water, a steaming bowl of soup and a plate of crackers. He set the tray down on his coffee table and secured the ice pack around Syd's head. When he finished he moved away to retrieve the tray but he stopped as he felt Syd's arms reach up and securely wrap themselves around his neck.  
  
"Hold me please Gage." she whispered in his ear, and he was only too glad to oblige. He sat down beside her and she snuggled closely into his lap, laying her legs across his and settling herself into the hollow of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her side and back, holding her tightly, reaching up occasionally to stroke her long, black hair. Anything to make her feel safe and secure, anything to show her how much he loved her.  
  
After a few minutes Syd pulled back and looked over the coffee table. "What did you make me?"  
  
"Vegetable soup and soda crackers." He replied, reluctantly moving his arms from around her and reaching for the tray.  
  
"Wow and here I thought all you knew how to do was make toast."  
  
"Well, the soup is from a can Syd. I called Julie and told her that you were sick and that I was taking care of you. At first she laughed and said that you'd be lucky if my culinary skills didn't kill you, and then when she realized I was serious she suggested that vegetable soup and soda crackers would be just the thing to help get you back on your feet."  
  
"Thank you Gage. It's perfect." She looked up at him gratefully as he settled the tray on her legs which were still stretched across his own. "Do you want me to move?"  
  
"No Syd. This is perfect." He reached up with his right hand and stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers, his eyes shining. Syd looked away.  
  
"Gage... I have a confession to make. I haven't been eating very much this week."  
  
"I didn't think so Syd. You look like you've lost weight and you don't have much energy. Not eating combined with all that exercise. Syd – you really could have caused serious damage to your body if you'd kept that up much longer."  
  
"I guess I did over do it. But I'll be okay now; you were there to save me. You're always there to save me."  
  
"I try to be Syd. If anything ever happened to you I just couldn't ..." he trailed off, not sure that Syd remembered their shared admissions from earlier. And now wasn't the time, he needed to get that food into her. He reached for the spoon and tried to give it to Syd. She shook her head and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Francis...I don't want to regret this or have you holding this over me in the future, but my arms feel so tired and weak. Would you mind?"  
  
As Gage nodded in agreement Syd settled back down against Gage's chest, and the next few minutes were spent in wordless but intimate contact as Gage brought spoonful after delicious spoonful of soup to Syd's mouth, interspersed with small bites of soda crackers. When she had finished the whole bowl, she washed it down with another glass of water.  
  
When she was finished she looked up at him. "Thank you."  
  
There was a small piece of cracker still stuck to her bottom lip and when Gage looked at her with her face so close to his, and feeling their bodies intertwined he could no longer help himself and, reaching behind her head, he gently pulled them together into a kiss. It was delicious and slow, each of them tentatively exploring the other one, the sensation of this new closeness between them burning itself into their memories to be relived over and over.  
  
When they each drew back through unspoken mutual consent it was only to look deeply in each other's eyes, neither wanting to let go of the other. Each felt more complete than they had ever felt before, as if they had just found the missing puzzle piece that they had been searching for their whole lives. And what was strange and yet vaguely comforting was that they had found the piece a long time ago and were very familiar with it. They had been trying to make the piece fit but had been looking at it upside-down, backwards, sideways, every which way but right side up. And now suddenly, they had turned the piece the right way and it slid in perfectly.  
  
Gage leaned forward to kiss Syd again when the phone rang. His lips had just touched hers when he pulled back and tried to move out from under her. Syd reached behind Gage's head and tried to pull him back.  
  
"Don't answer it."  
  
"Syd, I need to. It's late – it could be Walker, it could be Julie. I have to answer it."  
  
Sighing because she knew Gage was right, and the moment was broken anyways, she lifted her legs and let Gage go. He ran to the kitchen grabbing the phone on its last ring before going to voice mail.  
  
"Gage." He was out of breath as he spoke.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Gage. I was so worried."  
  
"Alex. What's wrong?"  
  
"Sydney. Is Sydney there? I can't find her anywhere. I've called work; I've called her home and left messages."  
  
"Yeah Alex, Syd's here. Didn't Walker tell you?"  
  
"No, Walker's away all weekend at a Kick Drugs Out of America camp. I haven't talked to him since lunchtime."  
  
"Syd's...well, Syd's fine Alex." Gage was struggling to come up with what he could say to Alex that was truthful, yet retained Syd's dignity. Nobody needed to know how much control she had lost, how much she had suffered this week. "Well, I mean she's fine now. She was sick earlier today so I took her home early from work and brought her here so I could look after her. She slept for 5 hours but woke up around 10 and had something to eat. It looks to me like she's on the mend." Gage smiled to himself, licking his lips and savouring the memory of their kiss. Yes, Syd was definitely on the mend.  
  
"Gage..." Alex hesitated unsure if she was stepping her bounds as a friend. "Are you and Sydney, you know, involved?"  
  
"Um...well...kinda of." Gage was taken aback by Alex's question but then he remembered the incidents at Angela's homecoming. "Uhh well, yeah we are. But Alex, please keep it to yourself, this is very new for us and I think we just want to take it one day at a time."  
  
"Gage, I think it's wonderful. I can't think of two people who are better suited to one another. And of course I'll keep it private, thank you for telling me. I know I can stop worrying about Syd if she's in your capable hands."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I'd never let anything happen to her."  
  
"I know Gage.  
  
"Can you also, you know, umm not tell Syd that we've have this conversation. I'd rather let her tell you in her own time."  
  
"Sure, but just remember it's not a good idea in a relationship to keep secrets Gage."  
  
"Not a secret Alex, just a little classified conversation between two friends."  
  
"Okay Gage." Alex gave in laughing a little nervously, knowing that she would have to break at least one of the confidences he had extracted from her. Walker was wrong if he thought that it would be necessary to split Sydney and Gage up if they became more than partners, and she would tell him that as soon as he got home.  
  
"Listen Alex, do you want to talk to Syd? I think she's still up."  
  
"No, that's okay Gage. I hear Angela starting to fuss and I need to go feed her. You give Sydney my best though okay and I'll talk to her later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And Gage...I'm happy for you, both of you. Just concentrate on getting Sydney well enough so she can go back to active duty, I bet working in the archives is killing her."  
  
"It is. And I'm not much good without at her my side." Gage replied, confirming Alex's belief that Sydney and Gage should not be separated.  
  
"Good night Gage."  
  
"Good night Alex." Hanging up Gage returned to the living room. Syd had gotten up at some point during his conversation with Alex, and he could hear the water running in his bathroom. He picked up the tray and returned to the kitchen and had just finished washing the dishes when Syd appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Gage, I'm really tired again. Do you mind if I spend the night here? I won't put you out; I'll just sleep on the couch."  
  
"Syd – I had no intention of you going home. You are still not 100% and you are going to stay here, and with me, until you are. And as for the couch – you take the bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
"Thanks Gage. You're wonderful."  
  
Brushing aside her comment because it was almost making him blush, Gage moved towards her and lightly touching her back directed her to his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sure you'll want something else to sleep in, you've been in those clothes all day. How about one of my t-shirts? I'm sure that they'll be nice and big on you."  
  
Syd nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, so Gage opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a large, comfortable blue t-shirt with Gage screened on the back, one of his favourites.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. "Syd nodded again, he could see how sleepy she was.  
  
"Just let me get my pyjamas." Gage pulled some clothes off the chair in the corner of the room. "And then it's all yours."  
  
When Gage left Syd slowly but carefully got undressed and pulled on Gage's shirt. Even freshly washed and straight from the drawer it still smelt like him, and she hugged it close. Would she ever be able to get enough of him? Syd didn't think so. Everything made sense when Gage was there, and when he wasn't...well, lately nothing made sense.  
  
How had it happened that she, Sydney Cooke independent and in control woman had become so reliant on another human being? Syd had always sort of believed that maybe she was meant to go it alone through the world, her choice of career limiting the romantic possibilities. But then Gage had walked into her life and nothing had been the same since. At first she had been grateful for such a remarkable partner, and then for the wonderful friend he had turned out to be. And now, they were close to becoming as close as two adults could be and instead of being scared, she wanted to run towards it and embrace it.  
  
'Life is funny' thought Syd. 'And so are emotions. Maybe Gage and Walker were right. I should go talk to Dr. Smythe. I shouldn't be scared of dealing with them, its being scared that has kept love out of my life for so long.'  
  
Syd settled down into Gage's bed, feeling a little bit funny about it but thankful for its soft comfort. She had barely lain down and put her head on a pillow when her eyes shut and she fell sound asleep.  
  
Some time later Gage slipped into his bedroom to check on Syd. He had changed into his pyjamas, bottoms only, and had locked the apartment for the night. He could see that the light was still on in his room but he couldn't imagine that Syd was awake; she had looked like she would fall asleep the moment she sat down on the edge of the bed. He tapped lightly on the door of his room and receiving no response carefully opened it. Syd was curled up, her dark hair spilled majestically on the pillow, the covers lightly pulled around her.  
  
Gage tiptoed over to the nightstand, marvelling at her beauty and his heart swelling with joy at the happiness her declaration of love earlier had given him. He had come to think in recent years that maybe he was meant to live his life as a bachelor. His relationships had never lasted long and were never serious; he just couldn't find that someone he could connect with, that he could be himself with. Then when Syd had joined the Texas Rangers he had, he now realized, slowly been giving a part of himself over to her all this time. And now, he could not exist without her. She was his support, his refuge.  
  
He clicked the light switch off and was leaving the room softly when he heard a soft murmur. He turned back to listen.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"Yeah Syd?"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"Of course." Gage didn't have to think twice, he wanted nothing more than to hold her again. He crawled into the opposite side of the bed, and awkwardly reached for her, not sure exactly what she wanted.  
  
Syd slid backwards into Gage's waiting arms, felt his strong chest against her back and her bare legs rub against the soft fabric of his pyjamas. Nestled in his embrace Syd at last felt safe and complete again, untroubled except for the one question that had been plaguing her since she had woken up the first time.  
  
"Gage?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes Syd." He whispered into her hair, unable to resist the urge to kiss it.  
  
"Did you really say that love me?"  
  
"Yes Syd." Gage pulled her even closer to him and wrapped his arms securely around her, whispering in her ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
"Did I tell you that I love you too Gage?"  
  
"Yeah, you did Syd."  
  
"Good, because I do - I love you Gage."  
  
"I know, and you've made me happier than I ever thought possible."  
  
"No, you've made me happier than I ever thought possible." Syd yawned, even as she tried to upstage him, a game they had made a fundamental part of their relationship.  
  
"Good night Syd."  
  
"Good night Gage."  
  
And they closed their eyes, secure in each other's arms and both Rangers had the best night's sleep they had had since Monday. 


	6. Strength

After the Final Show/Down  
  
Part 6  
  
Syd and Gage slept peacefully in each other's arms all night long. They slept late, well past 10:00 and the sun was streaming in the window around the edges of the curtain, when surprisingly it was Syd awoke first. She rolled over in Gage's arms and awakened him with a gentle kiss on the nose.  
  
"Good morning." Syd smiled and whispered to the man who held her closely.  
  
"Mornin'" Gage mumbled and sleepily opened his eyes. "You okay Syd?"  
  
"Yes." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
  
Now more awake, Gage sat up resting on one elbow and reaching over to stroke Syd's hair with his other hand. "God, you're beautiful Syd."  
  
She blushed and almost looked away. "I never thought I'd be lying here with you, listening to you tell me that."  
  
"Me either Syd, but here we are and it's real. This is really happening. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Syd wrapped her arms around Gage and pulled herself close to his bare chest. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."  
  
Gage held her in his arms, still stroking her soft hair, until Syd looked up at him and said "I'm a little hungry."  
  
"You're hungry? Oh Syd, that's a good sign, your body is healing. What do you want?"  
  
"Toast?" Syd looked at him mischievously.  
  
"Ahh, my speciality. Certainly and would you like some eggs with that? How about some fruit?"  
  
"That sounds really good - I'm actually not just a little hungry, I'm famished."  
  
Gage reluctantly released her from his embrace and Syd grudgingly unwrapped her arms from his back, and they climbed out of bed. Syd headed straight to the bathroom and as she walked Gage could see how much steadier she was on her feet than she had been the day before. He proceeded to the kitchen and immediately set about making coffee.  
  
When Syd finished in the bathroom she padded through to the kitchen in her bare feet, still wearing Gage's comfortable blue t-shirt. It hung down to just above her knees and her hair was hanging down her back and around her face. Gage didn't think he had seen anything sexier in his life than Syd wearing nothing but his old shirt, and he gulped when she walked into the room. He suddenly imagined waking up with her every morning and wondered how he would ever make it out the door and to work on time.  
  
"What can I do?" Syd asked, thinking that Gage was incredibly desirable. She had always thought that he was good-looking but now, barefoot and with only pyjama bottoms on, his bare chest exposed and standing in the kitchen with a frying pan, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. Smiling to herself Syd thought 'And its me – me! that he loves.'  
  
"Would you like to cut up the melon?" Gage pointed to the cantaloupe in the fruit basket. "The knives are in the drawer there."  
  
Syd nodded, she knew exactly where the knives were having cooked meals for him several times in the weeks after he had lost his hearing. She opened the drawer, chose a knife and proceeded to cut up the melon. In a matter of ten minutes they had prepared a delicious meal and were sitting down at his kitchen table, enjoying the food and each other's company.  
  
When they had finished eating, Syd's appetite having returned to normal proportions, they worked together to clean up, stopping occasionally for a gentle kiss or a tender hug.  
  
"I'm going to go have a shower okay Syd? Unless you want to have one first..." Gage asked when the clean-up was finished.  
  
"No, you go ahead. I'm a bit tired still; I think I'd like to just sit for a little while before I have to stand in the shower."  
  
"Okay. The newspaper is just there on the coffee table if you want to read."  
  
"Thanks Gage." Syd headed to the sofa while Gage went into the bathroom. Syd settled down on the sofa and began to flip through the news section. She could hear the water running and tried not to imagine how good Gage must look with water streaming across his slightly tanned chest. The thought sent delicious shivers through her body and she was trying to pull her mind back to the newspaper when the door bell rang.  
  
Syd stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called without opening the door.  
  
"Uh..is this Ranger Francis Gage's place?" Came the female voice in reply.  
  
"Yes it is." The door was still closed.  
  
"I'm his partner Ranger Kelly Elkins. Is Ranger Gage there? Can I come in please?" Gage's new partner was a woman! Syd had been so consumed with her own stresses this past week that she had never really thought about who Gage's new partner was, just that it wasn't her. She cautiously opened the door, wishing she had her gun just in case it wasn't Gage's partner.  
  
Standing on the other side was a young, pretty blonde woman with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing denim shorts and a black tank top, and was carrying a file folder stuffed with papers. THIS was Gage's new partner? Syd's protective female instincts went into instant overdrive.  
  
"Come in Ranger Elkins. Gage is just in the shower." Syd gave the woman a look suggesting that there was a reason that Gage needed a shower.  
  
Kelly took in the woman before her. She was exotically beautiful with dark skin, eyes and long, dark hair. She was standing there barefoot and looking very comfortable, clearly wearing one of Gage's shirts. Just who was she?  
  
"Can I ask who you are?"  
  
"Oh sure. Ranger Sydney Cooke – Gage's other partner." Syd stuck her hand out and shook hands with the younger woman, while shutting the door. "Please come in and sit down."  
  
"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed, her face an immediate picture of pity. "You poor dear, I heard all about your breakdown. It's so sweet of Gage to be looking after you in your time of need."  
  
"Uh yes, it's something like that." Syd replied, resisting the urge to throttle the woman as they sat down. Instead she stayed calm and played along with the game. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Well..." Kelly replied, patting the file folder in her lap. "I really should wait until Gage can talk to me. It's Ranger business." She whispered the last part as if to emphasize that it was something Syd, in her delicate emotional state, was in no condition to handle right now.  
  
"Oh, of course, I understand." Syd responded quietly, just as Gage stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms again and nothing else, and had his head bent down rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  
  
"Did I hear the doorbell Syd? Who was ...there?" Gage's voice trailed off as looked up from under the towel and saw Syd sitting there with his new partner. His jaw dropped. "Kelly?"  
  
Syd immediately took action and stood up. She approached Gage and wrapped her arms possessively around his still damp waist and, turning to look at Kelly, spoke in slightly falsetto voice. "Yes, honey look, your beautiful new partner came by. We've just been getting acquainted."  
  
"Oh, that's...good, I guess." Gage could think of nothing else to say. Syd left arm was gripping him tightly and her right hand was lightly rubbing across his stomach, clearly marking her 'territory'. He reached down to stroke her back affectionately, loving the sensation of Syd claiming him as her own. He finally managed to speak again. "Uhhh...is everything okay Kelly?"  
  
Kelly's eyes practically bugged out at the scenario in front of her, finally understanding the significance of finding Sydney in Gage's apartment and wearing nothing but his t-shirt, and she suddenly felt completely foolish. She had spent all week fantasizing about her sexy new partner and last night had made up her find that this weekend she would push herself on him a little. He had ignored most of her advances all week and Kelly, being the young and pretty woman that she was, had never had any difficulty snatching up men that she found desirable. It hadn't really occurred to her that Gage might already be in a relationship, with his former partner no less - the office gossip had all ear-marked him as single.  
  
Her face flushing a little as she regained her composure, and staring at Sydney who was defiantly glaring back at her, Kelly finally stammered. "Uh...nothing really Gage. I just had these files and I was hoping that you'd be able to help me work my way through them. But it can wait until Monday, I...uhh...didn't realize that you'd be busy."  
  
Syd suddenly interrupted "Busy? Gage always has time to help people, don't you sweetheart?" She looked up at him innocently. "I mean, look at how well you've taken care of me since my breakdown. No, no Kelly – Gage would be happy to help you right now. I'll just go have my shower." She looked up at Gage, his face a picture of confusion. Syd reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. Gage responded as passionately as he could to her kiss, cognisant of the fact that Kelly was watching them.  
  
"Sure Kelly." Gage said regaining his wits, as Syd let go of him and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "I'll just get dressed. You're fine for a minute? Just make yourself at home."  
  
"Uh, okay. Thanks." Kelly wished she could make a quick escape but realized that was impossible. She sat down shaking her head. She should have recognized the signs; it wasn't that Gage had found her undesirable but rather that he had eyes only for one woman - that incredibly beautiful previous partner of his. 'I can't believe I didn't see it right away – Kelly, you are losing your touch girl!' Feeling a little bit better that it wasn't her and it was the situation, Kelly opened the files she had brought. Since she was here maybe Gage could help her understand some of the legal notes in the Dawson case, and then this wouldn't have been a wasted trip.  
  
Gage returned from the bedroom, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and Kelly couldn't help but feel jealous of Ranger Sydney Cooke. She had landed herself one incredibly great guy! 'Maybe one day I'll be that lucky.' Gage helped Kelly to work through some of the legal terms in the case and was just showing her to the door, when he heard Syd slip from the bathroom and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks for your help Gage. I'm sorry to have bothered you at home and interrupted your weekend."  
  
"That's okay Kelly. I am glad I could help. See you Monday?"  
  
"Monday. Bye!" And Kelly started down the stairs, out of the building and back to her car.  
  
Gage headed down the hallway and tapped on his bedroom door. "You okay in there Syd?"  
  
"I'm just borrowing some more clothes, I hope you don't mind. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Help yourself. Would you like more coffee?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Gage headed back to the kitchen and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee for them. He smiled to himself thinking how great it had felt for Syd to hold him, and kiss him, in front of someone else. It was as if she was ready to let the world know about them. He had been worried that that would be one of their biggest hurdles, but they had just passed through their first test and with flying colours.  
  
Dressed in a pair of Gage's boxer shorts and another, smaller t-shirt from Gage's less buff days, Syd stepped from the bedroom and followed her nose to the fresh brewing java. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." Gage stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
Settling herself into his chest and wrapping her own arms around him, Syd relished the feel of his protection and love. But then she couldn't help but be a little bit of a troublemaker. "Have a nice visit with pretty Kelly?"  
  
"Syd!"  
  
"You didn't tell that your new partner was so young and cute and hmm, what's the word...perky!"  
  
"I didn't think it was important."  
  
"Well, she likes you."  
  
"I had noticed Syd."  
  
"You let her down gently?"  
  
"I have been trying all week to let her know that I wasn't interested but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I think your little act in there did the trick though."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"It was very sexy." Gage wiggled his eyebrows at Syd and she laughed.  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I liked you letting her know what we mean to each other, even though you did go a little over the top...sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah, well. I was jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Syd, I would never..."  
  
"I know Gage, but what can I say? A woman senses when another woman is interested in her man."  
  
"Her man? I sound like a piece of meat!"  
  
"Not meat, no but you are mine and I am never going to let you go." Syd pulled Gage close to her again, showing him with a squeeze of her arms just how tightly she could hold on. After a minute she looked up at him again though, her voice small.  
  
"Is she a good partner?"  
  
"She's not you Syd."  
  
"Is she a good partner?" Syd repeated.  
  
"She's pretty green and a little impulsive, but she's got some natural instincts and I think she's determined to be a success. She'll be a good partner someday, for somebody else. I'm going to do everything I can get to get Walker to reassign you. I went crazy without you this week. I don't ever want to live through that again."  
  
"Do you think Walker will let that happen?"  
  
"I don't know Syd, I really don't but I sure hope so. I know that I want to - I need to - work at your side everyday, hold you close every night and wake up with you every morning."  
  
"I want that too Gage."  
  
"Then we'll make it happen Syd. Do you think you're ready to go talk to Dr. Smythe?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I decided last night that maybe you were right after all; perhaps a little chat with her will help me. I've just never had to deal with my emotions this way before. I've always been able to fight my battles alone."  
  
"You don't need to do that anymore Syd, we'll face stuff together."  
  
"I'd like that." Syd looked up Gage, almost shyly, acknowledging the depth of their commitment one another. "This is all so new to me Gage."  
  
"Me too Syd, me too." And he let her go after one final squeeze and poured them two cups of the best coffee that had ever been brewed in Texas. The couple settled down on the sofa, snuggling and talking all afternoon.  
  
When evening came they ordered in a pizza and watched TV, Syd securely tucked between Gage's legs as they stretched out on the sofa. They fell asleep there, sometime late in the evening, the warmth of each other's bodies acting like a blanket against the slightly cool night air which drifted in through the open window.  
  
Some time about 2:00 in the morning Gage woke up, the light from the TV flickering softly across his face, and the weight of Syd's body a welcome load on his chest. He reached for the remote and turned the TV off. He slid out from under Syd and gently picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and climbed in behind her, holding her close in arms once again. Syd never woke up and Gage was fast asleep again within seconds.  
  
Sunday morning they woke up in each other's arms and basically repeated the events of the previous day, minus the appearance of Kelly. They made breakfast together, cleaned up and each had a nice long shower. This time though, when Syd returned from changing she was dressed in her own clothes - the ones she had been wearing Friday.  
  
"You want to go home?" Gage asked, already knowing the answer. He could see the determined look in her eyes even before she nodded. "Okay, I'll drive you."  
  
Gage grabbed his keys. "Car or bike?"  
  
"Bike." Syd grinned at him. "Its not so bad being your rear."  
  
Gage drove Syd home, and in the parking lot of her building he pulled her close to him. "I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight, I'll never see you again."  
  
"I think that's a risk everybody runs when they let someone they love out of their sight. Its scares me too Gage, but we have to go our own way sometime."  
  
"I know. I just loved having you so close this weekend."  
  
"Why don't you come up for a bit?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Syd led the way up to her place, which was the messiest that Gage had ever seen it. Total disaster would be too strong a term, but it was pretty bad. Dirty dishes were everywhere and clothes were strewn about. It was so unlike Syd. Looking around her apartment he got another glimpse into the turmoil that she had gone through this last week. Gage immediately set about cleaning up the dishes and loading them in the dishwasher. Who knew that for once he would be the more fastidious of the two?  
  
Syd headed straight for her bedroom, peeling off her Friday work clothes and pulling on something more comfortable. When she returned Gage had moved on from tidying up her dishes to making a pile of laundry.  
  
"Gage, you don't have to do that." He looked at her. "But thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Syd picked up her messages, one from her dry cleaner telling her that her order was ready and five messages from Alex, all on Friday..  
  
"That's funny." Syd said to Gage. "Alex called here five times on Friday, each time sounding increasingly worried about me and then the messages just stop. I better call her, make sure she's okay."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Syd. She stopped calling because she found you. That phone call on Friday night at my place was her."  
  
"Did you tell her...?" Syd looked like she was about to panic at the thought of Alex knowing about them.  
  
"I told her that you were sick and I was looking after you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's all?"  
  
"That's all." Gage didn't like lying to her but he knew she'd be upset if she found out that he'd told Alex they were a couple. He knew that Syd needed to do those kinds of things on her own terms. Then looking at Syd he could see that she needed some time to herself, some time alone in her apartment.  
  
"You'll call me tonight?" he asked, heading towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of missing the chance to hear your voice again." Syd walked towards Gage and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for everything. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And then with a smile and wave, Gage left Syd alone to sort through the mess she'd made of her apartment and to plan what she was going to say to Walker tomorrow and how she was going to deal with meeting with Dr. Smythe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Early the next morning Syd met Gage in the underground parking garage at Ranger Headquarters.  
  
"You ready?" he asked her, embracing her and kissing her lightly, first on the lips and then on the top of her head.  
  
"Yes." Syd said, the look of fierce determination in her eyes assuring Gage that Syd was herself again. She let go of him and headed for the elevator. "Coming?"  
  
Gage followed her into the elevator and they rode in silence up to the second floor and the home of Company B. Syd stepped off the elevator and approached the door, pausing for a moment. But then she pushed the door open and strode over to Walker's desk. Gage walked in her wake, proud as ever of her determined spirit. He walked to his desk, eyes still on her as Walker looked up from his desk.  
  
"That's her!" Kelly whispered to Trivette, as they poured each other a coffee. "Gage's girlfriend."  
  
"What?" Trivette answered. "Sydney? No, she's his old partner."  
  
"Yeah well maybe but I went to Gage's place on Saturday and she was there, dressed in his t-shirt, her arms wrapped around him and they were kissing. Believe me, she's his girlfriend."  
  
Trivette grinned, Alex was right! She had called him on the weekend and let it slip that she thought Syd and Gage were intimately involved. Trivette himself had told Alex that he thought something was going on given their odd behaviour out at the ranch last week and then their emotional embrace in the office the other day. But here was confirmation from an eye-witness. 'Good for you Gage.' thought Trivette 'Good for you.'  
  
He watched as Sydney walked over to Walker's desk and Walker greeted her back enthusiastically, motioning for her to follow him into a private office after she had spoken a few words to him.  
  
"Sydney's looking good." Trivette commented to Gage, who hadn't stopped staring in her direction even as she and Walker stepped behind closed doors.  
  
"Yeah, she is Trivette." Gage replied proudly, his eyes still trained on the door. "Oh, hi Kelly." Gage added as his eyes left the door and he finally noticed his new partner standing at her desk.  
  
"Hi Gage." She smiled at him. "I hope that you and Sydney enjoyed the rest of your weekend."  
  
Gage looked over at Trivette and realized from the look on Jimmy's face that his relationship with Syd was out in the open. Blushing a little he replied. "Yeah, we did thanks. You get the details on that case worked out?"  
  
"Yes, thanks again for your help." Her turn to blush for having rather blatantly thrown herself at Gage on the weekend by showing up at his place with such a flimsy excuse, Kelly sat down and began looking through the paperwork on her desk.  
  
Several minutes later Walker opened the door and Syd walked out, the look on her face unreadable.  
  
"Can I see you in the hallway for a minute Gage?" she asked her voice tight.  
  
"Sure Syd." Gage jumped up and followed her into the hallway, where Syd had sat down on one of the benches. He sat down beside, wanting to take her hand but afraid to touch her. He wanted her to take the lead in public shows of affection. "What did Walker say?"  
  
"He said he was glad that I was feeling better and willing to talk to Dr. Smythe. He said I could probably even be assigned to active as early as tomorrow if her report is good."  
  
"That's great news Syd! What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"When I am re-assigned to active duty, he said it might not be to Company B. He thinks Kelly is doing a great job and he's not so sure that you and I should be partners anymore." Syd's voice broke and with tears in her eyes, she leaned into him for support. He immediately wrapped one arm over her shoulder and took both her trembling hands in his other. "I really messed up. Why didn't I just talk to Dr. Smythe in the first place?"  
  
"Oh Syd. You didn't mess up; you weren't ready to talk yet. Don't worry, we'll make this work. I don't know how yet, but we will."  
  
As Gage was consoling Syd in the hallway, their affection for one another visible to all who passed by, Alex stepped off the elevator carrying tiny Angela in her arms. She stopped when she saw the two young Rangers and knew immediately from their pose that something was amiss.  
  
"Sydney, Gage – what's wrong?"  
  
Gage looked up at her grimly.  
  
"Alex." Syd looked up stifling a sniffle, a tear running down her face. Without thinking Gage reached up and wiped the tear away. "Walker doesn't think that Gage and I should be partners any more. He thinks that a change might be good for us. I don't want a change Alex, I just want Gage." Syd reached up and held her hand to Gage's chest as another tear slid down her face.  
  
"Oh honey." Alex replied, reaching down to capture Syd's hand and then looking over to Gage. "And Gage. I'm so sorry; I don't know what he could be thinking. You two make wonderful partners. And a wonderful couple."  
  
Syd looked up at Alex, realizing that her friend had easily understood the change in Syd and Gage's relationship and gave her a little smile. "Thanks Alex. We think so."  
  
Gage smiled up at Alex too as Syd's arm returned to caressing his chest. He stroked her hair as she sat gently leaned into him. Alex hated to see their new-found happiness so jeopardized by Walker's decision. 'I guess I'll have to go tell him what I think' Alex decided.  
  
"It'll work out guys, I'm sure of it. You just have faith." And Alex turned away from them and opened the door to Company B, the poignant image of Syd and Gage sitting there etched in her mind. She looked over at Walker who was on the phone and though he waved at her and his new daughter, she ignored him and headed over to Trivette.  
  
"Jimmy, we've got a real problem."  
  
"Sydney and Gage?"  
  
"Come look." She motioned for him to follow her and they peeked through the door at the couple who continued to sit there, gathering strength from one another. "Walker doesn't think they should be partners anymore."  
  
"Permanently? What is he thinking? I understood for a little while, until Syd was feeling better, but permanently? That'll kill them!"  
  
"I know. We need to talk to him and get this crazy notion out of his head."  
  
"I'm with you Alex. Of course, I don't have to go home to him every night."  
  
"I can't stand by and let this happen. Look at them Jimmy! Have you ever seen two people so well suited for one another?"  
  
Trivette shook his head 'no' and followed Alex as she shut the door and marched over to her husband's desk as he hung up the phone. "Walker, Jimmy and I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Still despondent over Walker's decision, but determined to see Dr. Smythe and at least get assigned back to active duty, Syd detached herself from Gage and headed down the hall to the psychologist's office.  
  
"You want me to go with you?"  
  
"Thanks Gage, I need to do this myself."  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done."  
  
"I know you will be - that's what's giving me the strength to do this."  
  
Gage smiled at her as she walked down the hall and when she had rounded the corner he opened the office door and sat down at his desk.  
  
Several Rangers and the administrative assistants were fussing over Angela, still in Alex's arms, and offering their congratulations. Trivette was sitting at his computer and Walker was on the phone. Kelly looked over at him.  
  
"Your girlfriend okay?" Gage looked up at her. It sounded so funny! It was the first time anyone had called Syd his girlfriend and it sent a thrill through his body.  
  
"She'll survive. Thanks for asking Kelly." And then Gage turned his head to his computer and began to working through some of his paperwork. He heard Walker get off the phone but he was too angry with him to go and talk now. He would wait until he had calmed down a little and then he'd let his boss know just what he thought of his decision.  
  
It was over an hour and half before Syd returned and by then Alex had left with Angela. As Syd entered the office Walker's phone rang and he answered it, turning his back to the young Ranger as she walked across the room to Gage's desk. Gage stood up and Syd melted into his arms, looking tired but with a smile on her face.  
  
"It was a good meeting?"  
  
"Yes Gage, thank you for encouraging me to go."  
  
They heard Walker hang up his phone but no sooner had he said 'Thanks Dr. Smythe.' than it rang again.  
  
"I guess I better head down to the archives now, they'll really be wondering where I got to."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good..." Syd began but was cut off by Walker's shouts.  
  
"Armed robbery in progress at 17th and Dunholme. All available Rangers required, there are at least twelve hostages and three shots have been fired."  
  
Syd felt Gage immediately tense up and reach for his gun. "Gotta go. I'm sorry."  
  
Syd nodded in understanding. She hated Gage to feel like this. "Just be careful."  
  
Gage moved closed to Walker for instructions, leaving Syd standing alone at his desk.  
  
"Trivette - we're going to approach from Dunholme. Gage and Kelly, you approach from 17th."  
  
"Okay." All three replied in unison.  
  
"And Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah?" Syd stopped breathing, her senses suddenly on alert. Walker threw Syd her gun.  
  
"You and Gage show Ranger Elkins the ropes okay?"  
  
"Does this mean...?" A smile made its way first across Syd's face, and then Gage's, as they realized what Walker was saying.  
  
"You're back on active duty Sydney, effective immediately. I want my best Ranger team to show our newest member how it's done."  
  
"You bet." Syd exclaimed, immediately fastening her holster and gun and then asking as they all headed out the door. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I've been informed by a number of interested people in the past couple of hours that you two are stronger together than apart. Who am I to break up such a formidable team? One rule though."  
  
"Anything." Gage replied instantly.  
  
"No more tickling, okay?"  
  
Gage grabbed Syd's hand as they ran for the stairs and they both laughed, replying as one. "No more tickling."  
  
Walker winked at them as he started off down the stairs, followed by a grinning Trivette and an intense young Ranger Kelly Elkins.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go!" She shouted to the two Rangers who were supposed to be 'showing her the ropes'. Gage had stopped Syd at the top of the stairs and was planting a kiss on her lips just before they headed down. Syd slipped out his clasp, grinned up at him and running down the stairs shouted,  
  
"Yeah partner, let's go!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
